Pipe lines in power plants, petroleum refineries and other industries vary in terms of type and diameter depending on the nature of the work and the type of fluid that passes there through. Such pipe lines are frequently exposed to harsh weather and environments and often face leakage problems in vulnerable areas. As a result, fluid leaks are frequently encountered and at times require plant shut downs to correct the problems.
Numerous attempts have been made to provide clamps or the like to repair leaks in pipe lines under adverse conditions without shutting down the process.
For example, a U.S. Patent of Daspit, U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,886 discloses a clamp for repair of leaking under water pipe lines. As disclosed therein, a clamp for the permanent repair of leaking under water pipe lines provides improved sealing quality against high pressures and decreased erosion of submersed pipe lines that are subjected to erosive action of abrasive material such as sand, gravel or silt in motion. The clamp is also designed for easy installation under adverse diving conditions. As stated therein the clamps have excellent sealing capabilities against high pressure by means of solid faced gaskets recessed and compressed in machine grooves leaving only four points of intersection which are overlapped as well as butted one against the other.
A further approach to repair devices for pipes is described in a U.S. Patent of Wells et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,234. The Wells et al. patent discloses a permanent repair clamp for pipes that are adapted to be installed over a single or double ended pipe bell in a range of sizes. The device essentially comprises separately formed opposing clamp sections or body portions of semi-cylindrical formation with peak-leak-proof interface gasketing between the clamp sections and between such sections in the pipe on which the device is installed. A spanning type arcuate connector or connector sections interlock ridgedly and positively with one side of one clamp section and is adjustably connected ridgedly with the same clamp section at approximately the opposite diametrical side thereof whereby the two clamp sections may be effectively and permanently secured in sealing relationship to a leaking pipe.
In addition, a U.S. Patent of Firestone, U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,370 discloses a weld-less pipe repair assembly comprising a cylindrical hub member having a through bore, the hub member being formed in two separable, mating parts for slidably interfitting engagement. A first one of the parts has a longitudinal slot for fitting the part transversely over a pipe in the area of a leak or rupture prior to sliding the second part into engagement with the first part so that the hub member surrounds the pipe. At least one sealing sleeve is designed to fit in the hub bore to seal the space between the pipe and hub member, the sleeve means slid to allow it to fit over the pipe and a locking assembly is provided for urging the sleeve into the hub member and sealing the sleeve against the pipe.
Nothwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for a split sleeve clamp assembly for repairing a leak in a fluid conducting pipe in accordance with the present invention. There should be a need and a potential market for such devices because the split sleeve clamp assembly is applicable for repairing a leak in a low, medium or high pressure line. Further, the assemblies in accordance with the present invention are relatively small in size and light in weight and may reduce the cost and time to repair a leak. Further, the assemblies in accordance with the present invention have a relatively simple design and are relatively easy to manufacture and at the same time are durable, easy to assemble and install at the sight of a leak. Still further, the assemblies in accordance with the present invention can usually be installed without shutting down a process and can frequently be used when the condition of the pipe has deterioted.